Randomness
by Sailor Ra
Summary: I'm not dead yet. Anyway this is a group of drabbles I'm starting to do since I don't have time to write a full story. MisaMamoru: How can you choose between a God and a prince?
1. AlucardHotaru

Stay with Me (Randomness)

"Chapter" One:

AlucardHotaru

Integra had noticed something _off_ with her servant, but she had decided to ignore it. Alucard had always needed privacy and there had never been a reason for her knowing about what he did all the time. Hell, she didn't _want_ to know what he did, but one day by his wine glass (or as she liked to call it, "blood glass") she had found a purple ribbon. She then realized that he liked threading it through his fingers and stare at it absentmindedly.

It was so…so…_humanlike_.

When she asked him (more like demanded) about the little ribbon Alucard had found a way to slip away to scare new recruits for the Hellsing Organization or would come up with some excuse about ghouls. Out of fear that Alucard was doing something reckless (or possibly, homicidal) she asked Seras.

"Oh Master found a pretty girl. Or at least that's what he told me." Seras answered happily as she frowned. That didn't sound good. Reading her expression, Seras quickly explained, "It's nothing _bad_. She's just odd. She can heal wounds, but she's very pretty and young. Fifteen maybe…"

"What?" Integra asked, her cold mask falling apart ever so slightly. Her left eye began twitching. Walter, who had joined the two for a cup of tea, started coughing.

Seras's blushed as she held up her hands to try to soothe Integra's fear. "It's not that bad! I promise!" The blonde promised. "You can meet her tonight at the theatre. Her mother is Michiru, the violinist."

"Oh, what a splendid idea, Seras!" Walter said a bit too enthusiastically. Integra turned to glare at him which caused the butler to smile at her.

______

Integra never liked these sort of things. Mostly due to the fact she had to get all girly and to look less intimidating, she had to dumb herself down for the average guy. What was it with guys being scared of a smart woman? Seras got herself all dressed up and guys were crowding her, but then again Seras didn't notice this much because of her innocent nature.

She stood by the entrance while everyone mingled after the beautiful performance. Michiru and Haruka were the perfect couple, she noted. They were in perfect harmony with one another. It was like they could read the other's mind and even though they knew one another's weaknesses (not that Integra could see any) they were still madly in love. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find the words to explain Alucard.

_Well, my servant, who happens to be a vampire may have an infatuation with your daughter. Now, here's some anti-vampire weapons. _Tch, yeah, like they wouldn't think she was completely off the wall.

Speaking of the vampire, where was he? And where was this Hotaru person?

"EP!" She heard someone scream as she looked through the glass door to see a black-haired girl slip on some ice. Winter had always been a bitch in England. Integra already rushed out of the door the moment she heard the noise, but stopped when she saw a flash.

The young girl had purple eyes. _Purple…_Integra thought mindlessly as she watched her servant gracefully hold the girl close to him. Hotaru. This had to be her. She was a tiny girl who looked like she would break at the slightest touch. Integra felt no fear for her like she had only moments ago.

Alucard smiled at her. "You really shouldn't be so klutzy, my lady." Hotaru obviously didn't know that he was grinning the same grin only hours ago when he destroyed some ghouls. She didn't need to know about it, Integra decided as she watched.

Hotaru blushed again. "I'm sorry for troubling you again, Alucard, but I can't help my klutziness when I'm around a gentleman like yourself."

Integra's eyes got big as she bit her bottom lip. Alucard would seriously think about murdering her if she broke out laughing now. She then noticed how softly Hotaru seemed to grab his hand like she was the one who would break him.

Hotaru must have noticed the surprised, slightly mischievous look. "What's wrong, Alucard?"

"It's been awhile since someone called me a gentleman." Integra sighed as she watched a familiar homicidal glint in his eyes.

_Ahh, who knew a monster still wanted to be a prince?_

* * *

Sailor Ra: Yo, what's up my peeps? LOL, okay, sorry for the lame hello, but anyway, I'm not dead. Nope, still alive. I've been busy, but other than that…I'm so sorry though. I keep wanting to write, but then all I get are these weird little snippets and I just wanted to prove I'm not dead yet! So, for awhile until I can actually think about a full story, I wanted to post these little snippets.

Anyway, I have a few ideas for the next few drabbles I'm going to do.

HarukaMana (Haha, yes, I know I'm getting some weird looks right about now)

MisaMamoru

YuhiMakoto

HeliosYachiru

Anyway, I will take some suggestions! And I love reviews. Writers LIVE off of Reviews.


	2. MoriHotaru

Chapter two:

"MoriHotaru"

The piano played softly in the air as the quiet, violet-eyed girl sang, "Meet me in outer space. Where we can dance in the Heavens and leave this all behind. I've grown tired of this place, won't you come with me?"

"I never knew there was anyone quieter than Mori-Sempai," Haruhi told Honey as the two watched the quiet girl sit with Mori. Sometimes, she would talk to Tamaki, but it mostly revolved around music.

Her lips always seemed to be sealed like the envelopes that were sealed with wax. The only time he had ever heard her utter a word was when her fingers graced the piano. Just like Tamaki, all her flaws seemed to be forgotten the moment she touched those ivory keys. She always had a tune stuck in her hair and her fingers constantly had to be creating some sound even if it simply came in the form of tapping her fingers on the desk. Of course, how could she not make such music with Michiru being her mother?

Hotaru was more like Haruhi than the other noble girls who hung around the Host club. Haruhi only knew this because she hadn't been surprised to learn of instant coffee. She often came to the marketplace with her when the Host club wanted more 'commoners' food. She wore simple black clothing, but when she had to go to nice parties she wore purple with ribbons and flowers in her hair. She read a lot and enjoyed watching Honey and Mori practice their fighting. She sometimes liked talking to Haruhi too when Mori wasn't in the Host club (a very rare event).

"Aren't they adorable!"

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when the over energetic leader of the Host club popped out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Haruhi yelled before glaring at Tamaki. "Sempai, don't do that! And what the heck are you talking about?"

Honey lightly tugged at the end of Haruhi's jacket. She looked where he pointed and saw the gentle smile of Mori. The two sat at the piano as Hotaru hummed a soft tone. She then noticed how Mori lightly grabbed her hand. Hotaru's cheeks flushed and smiled at him as she batted her purple eyes at him. So soft…so sweet…Haruhi looked away, realizing she had been gawking at a obvious private moment.

"Don't tell me you've now just noticed, Haruhi." Kyoya scoffed slightly with his handy dandy notebook at hand. He pushed up his glasses before he explained, "Hotaru has been coming here since her freshman year to be with Mori and Mori usually goes to her house on weekends…or during the week when Hotaru's papa isn't there. Of course, she knows to not let anyone else see the relationship. She's very good at keeping secrets."

"Why do they have to keep it secret?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you have any idea how much our numbers would drop if even one of us got a girlfriend?" Kyoya said this as if this was completely obviously.

Hikaru laughed as the twins approached the group. "I always thought quiet girls like firefly would go for the prince type," Hikaru laughed as Tamaki rolled his eyes. It was apparent that the king of the host club wanted to hit him or scold him, but he didn't want to scare the two quiet people by the piano.

"She's a musician too so you'd think she would go for our king, but she completely dumped him and went to Mori!" Kaoru announced to the group as Tamaki's temper began to be apparent on his face.

"Oh shut up you devils! Why don't you do your job!" Tamaki scolded as the two stuck out their tongues.

"There's no one here, moron." Hikaru told him.

"Shouldn't the king of this club know such a detail?" Kaoru asked as Tamaki started yelling at the two again.

Honey hugged his bunny close to him as Haruhi finally looked at the two by the piano. Honey looked up at her as he said, "I'm glad he finally found someone."

Haruhi sighed and smiled, just another day at the host club.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I hope Moi Fah enjoyed this. I tried to make it long, but not too long and…well, she always did these awesome oneshots for me and I feel bad. She also gives me these kickass reviews that make me smile and…I feel kind of bad because this is so short. I've been trying real hard to stay in character lately which is harder than one would think. The lyrics from the first setence is kind of based off of Incubus's song, "Stellar". KIND OF! So don't be running to fanfic people and claim I'm writing songfics, okay?

Oh right, Marry Christmas everyone! I'll be traveling for awhile and might not be able to update until…the twenty eighth so be nice. I love reviews.

Though because of this drabble I got an idea for another odd pairing.

HaruhiMamoru (we all know that Mamoru needs some more lovin' in the fanfic world)

Here are a few drabbles I'm sure I'm going to do:

MisaMamoru, HarukaMana, ShuroMichiru, YachiruHelios (Helios doesn't get much attention either)…

I also kind of want to do another HotaruAlucard story. Maybe a bit darker....WAHAHA!

I will take suggestions! I love odd pairings and I'm desperately trying to get through writer's block for my stories and novels.


	3. HaruhiMamoru

Chapter Three

HaruhiMamoru

"You never want a prince?" Hotaru asked Haruhi as the tomboy took another sip of tea.

She shook her head. "I would want someone tangible. Someone who would be happy, kind, and gentle."

Hotaru smiled as she took a sip. _Someone tangible, happy, kind and gentle. I know someone like that. _

_____

"I am not depressed." Mamoru announced to the violet-eyed girl who looked at him in disbelief. Sure, the one true love in his life left him for a freaking cross dresser (but he wasn't bitter about it). Sure, Setsuna told him that his whole future now completely changed, but was he depressed? No. He was fine. This was actually a very good thing. He was a prince without a princess, but now he was free. Great, right? Of course, the down part of all this was that he now had to work in a fancy rich school to pay for college, but that wasn't that bad because Haruka even paid him for keeping an eye on her precious little firefly.

And he made new friends with the violet-eyed senshi of rebirth and death.

"Well, you're close to having one then," Hotaru countered softly as she did the dishes in his apartment. Hotaru liked cleaning for him. It was an odd pack that they had grown accustomed to. She would clean and help him with housework and he would help her with her homework. He had now been saving his money to get her a nice dress just because she had been so kind to him. All the other senshi had been hesitant on visiting him because they didn't want to get involved with the fall out of the breakup except for the Outers.

"I'm fine, firefly. How's your boyfriend doing?" He smiled as he watched a thick pink blush spread over her cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend." She tried to defend herself, but she faltered slightly as she looked down at her feet.

"He walks you home, you bring him food, he visits me when you're here, and your face brightens up at the mere mention of his name. You two are dating," Mamoru told her as he got off the sofa and tried to help her. Usagi had never been a good cook, but she liked helping him keeping his apartment clean. He still hadn't gotten the hang of it now.

Hotaru smiled up at him as she handed him a dish. "Do you really think we are?" He nodded before she asked, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Will you help with the host club?"

_______

"Oh, my, GOD! Did you see the new member?"

"Yes, yes! He looks exactly like prince charming like Temaki!"

"He's smart too and silent like Mori!"

"He even has the dark mysterious glow about him!"

Mamoru resisted sighing as he stared at himself in his new suit (he was pretty sure it cost more than his college tuition). His Tuxedo Mask outfit looked drab compared to this slick new suit. Tamaki had gotten sick for a week and the host club needed a princely figure and naturally Hotaru thought of him. He knew it was a compliment, but sometimes he didn't want to be so princely. God dammit, he isn't even a prince anymore!

"You look good, Mamoru-Sempai," Haruhi told him as he blushed lightly. Okay, maybe being a princely figure wasn't such a bad thing. Sure, no one told him that Haruhi was a girl, but he aced human anatomy and knew the subtle differences of women's and men's bodies. Haruhi's hips and shoulders were too small. Her cheek bones were high and her lips were a bit plumper. And she was just too small.

Mamoru had to admit he had a thing for small girls. Tamaki wouldn't let him near Haruhi most of the time, but…Haruhi seemed to like him. She would talk to him about his studies and she would ask him questions. He would even help her study since she didn't have a lot of time thanks to the host club.

"Thanks Haruhi, but I'm not sure if I could do this." Mamoru said, looking out to the tables where girls were waiting for him. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"You're a natural at this sort of thing. Be yourself and you'll be fine," Haruhi explained as he looked at her with a big question mark over his head. "Come on, you really haven't noticed all the looks you get?" He shook her head as she laughed. "Everyone gawks at you even when you're walking to the bathroom. You seem to be a natural prince."

He watched her carefully as he leaned against the wall and asked, "Do I make you look?"

Haruhi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Unbeknownst to the two, the rest of the Host club watched.

"Is he really hitting on our Haruhi?" Hikaru asked his frown deepening ever more as he watched Haruhi reply smoothly in such a way that Mamoru was now blushing stupidly.

"This could really help our numbers. Gay couples are all the rage for girls right now," Kyoya said, only thinking about the numbers and not what could possibly conspire between the two.

Mori noticed Hotaru smile was a bit too much like Tamaki's. He bent down to whisper, "Is this your doing?"

Hotaru looked up and winked at him. Ugh, Mori decided that he was going to have to try to keep Tamaki away from Hotaru. He had always been such a bad influence anyway.

_______

"What the Hell!" Hikaru yelled.

"Have you lost my mind?" Tamaki yelled, making his dramatic gestures.

"We have to WHAT?!" Haruhi screamed at Kyoya as Mamoru looked at him like he was about to either kill him or faint. Hotaru's eyes were about the size of Honey's favorite cakes. Moari tried to keep her standing up straight as Honey stared at the situation with a smile.

"You," Kyoya pointed at Mamoru, "are going to kiss Haruhi at the dance tonight. It would improve the numbers."

_H-How did I get myself into this?!_ Mamoru thought in fear as he looked at Haruhi who looked like she wanted to run far away.

________

_Damn these fancy rich jerks!_ Haruhi thought as she watched Mamoru-Sempai carefully. Yeah, he was always graceful, but now she was completely terrified by it. God, she wanted to kill these damn rich jerks!

Mamoru looked over at her. She stood still as the cherry blossoms fell. They were pretending to have a secret affair and some giggly girl would stumble on them. He looked uncomfortable and klutzy as he walked over to her. Haruhi smiled lightly as she saw him act so normal. He seemed tangible for the first time as he gave her an awkward smile.

____

"Y-Y-YES!" Haruhi's father screamed at the top of his lungs as his long luscious hair twirled around him. Mamoru couldn't decide if he scared him or if his antics were somehow endearing. Haruhi grabbed his hand and gave a light squeeze as Hotaru giggled childishly with Mori staying silent at the corner. The other people in the Host Club were gawking or glaring at the black-haired college student.

Mamoru looked over at the girl who stared unsurprisingly at her father. He raised Haruhi so he couldn't be too weird. He placed a soft kiss on Haruhi's cheek which made her father squealed in greater delight.

"So when are you two getting married?" Haruhi's father asked as Tamaki yelled and Mamoru's cheeks were so red that Hotaru wondered if he was going to faint on her.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Yo, I made this longer than expected because Mamoru doesn't get much love so I gave him some. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow. I love the reviews and now I have somewhat of an order I'm going in, but I'll slip others when requested.

KakuyaByakuya

SetsunaKyouraku

ManaHaruka

MisaMamoru

HotaruAlucard

HeliosYachiru

LunaByakuya

MakotoYuhi

HotaruTamaki

IntegraMamoru

I'll take more suggestions!


	4. KakyuuByakuya

Chapter Four

KakuyaByakuya

Kimonos are actually a lot more complicated than they look, but even so Kakyuu did not want help from the servants. She wanted her future husband to help her. Well, to be exact, she demanded that he help her. Byakuya had tried to convince her otherwise, but it's kind of hard to ignore you're nearly naked soon-to-be wife.

"Ouch, Byakuya that hurt!" The red-head cried out as he tugged on a wrap.

He looked down at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me," he hissed lightly in her ear, "but I'm better at taking these _off_. Not putting them _on_."

Kakyuu wiggled lightly in the tight outfit. "I don't get how you have no problem reaching bankai and killing an espada, but you can't help me with a kimono."

Byakuya frowned at her as he let his hands drop and helped her with her hair. He liked her hair a lot. It was smooth and long unlike Hisana's which had been short and slightly rough because of her harsh life. The only thing he didn't like about Kakyuu's hair was that it reminded him too much of blood. He knew Kakyuu had put on extra perfume on her skin so not to smell like it, but whenever she came back from one of her own battles she smelled like war. The horrid, horrid smell of blood and death.

"I can't wear this," The princess of the stars announced as she twirled around in the kimono. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and her childish lips had been painted bright red in her favorite hops. She really did deserve the "fireball princess" titled. Byakuya smiled tenderly as he carefully put the crown of white flowers on top. The wedding had a Chinese theme of it.

He put her hands on her shoulders. "You look nice. You almost look like a woman." Byakuya, Captain of Squad Six, did not tease, but no one on his squad saw this side of him. Maybe Rukia on a rare occasion, but they happened. Byakuya wore a red kimono too to fit the Chinese theme.

Kakyuu let out a very unladylike snort as she looked up at her soon-to-be husband, "We both know that's not what you said last night if I remember correctly."

Byakuya played with a bright red strand. "We shouldn't talk about our business in the bedroom in the morning, my little fireball."

"You just don't want Seiya or Yaten to hear." Her crimson eyes narrowed and Byakuya gently kissed his child bride's ear. Byakuya hated to admit how he actually feared the two senshi. They had wanted to murder him when they found out about the relationship. Renji and Rukia, who already knew, defended him. The only reason Taiki hadn't wanted to kill him was because he had been trying to ask his permission for Rukia's hand in marriage.

Byakuya tried not to let his annoyance show at the mention of those names. Kakyuu looked like a bride, but her mind was a completely different issues. Ukitake had complimented her on the interesting conversations he had with the princess (no, he had not been a little jealous). She had a complete naïve when it came to certain issues like war and battle. _There is always hope_. Maybe that's why he fell head over heels in love with her (of course no one would ever hear this).

Their story began after "Galaxy" had been destroyed. A mad woman who wanted to devour the star seeds of other Senshi. The starlights needed a place to stay while they created a new planet. The nobleman had volunteered his place for them to stay because they were royalty. Kakyuu was such a breathtaking person. She naturally acted this way and Byakuya knew she said whatever came to her mind. She was childlike and innocent, but yet tainted. Byakuya wondered if he had ever stood a chance.

"This kimono is too tight, why can't I just-Byakuya?" She stopped as she turned to face him. She grabbed his hand as he jumped, startled when his thoughts were interrupted. She grinned at him lightly. She pressed a soft kiss on his hand as he softened his gaze. She pressed herself against him as she promised, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

* * *

Sailor Ra: I probably had too much fun writing this. I love this pairing Black Convoy! I love doing the "morning after" scene because it can be either really romantic or funny or heartbreaking. (sighs) In the manga, Kakyuu looks a lot more childish and looks even younger than Usagi to me. I don't like how the anima made her look more grown up. I'll probably do another oneshot for this. I love this. XD. Kimonos are hard to put on from what I learned from _Memoirs of a Geshia._ I should have probably done a little more research.

Okay, I'm remaking the list because I got more request, but the order hasn't exactly changed.

Next one will be: SetsunaKyouraku!

TaikiRukia

KyouyaHotaru

ManaHaruka

MisaMamoru

HotaruAlucard

HeliosYachiru

LunaByakuya

MakotoYuhi

HotaruTamaki

IntegraMamoru

Oh and for a note, I can do girl/girl stuff, but for some reason guy/guy stuff is just too weird for me. I can do it with my own made up characters, but not with someone else's. I'll put up rules for this on my profile!

Bye, and see ya tomorrow.


	5. SetsunaKyouraku

Chapter Five

SetsunaKyouraku

The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the weather didn't make her skin itch or shudder. The clear blue sky seemed flawless to Setsuna as she waited for the groom and bride like everyone else in the Soul Society. The Outers came against their will, but Usagi had begged them with her big blue puppy eyes and Haruka gave in almost instantly. This also meant getting dressed up. She decided to wear her hair down and a tight black short sleeve dress.

She pressed her back to a cherry tree as she watched Hotaru talking animatedly with a white-haired captain named Ukitake. He smiled at her as she kindly healed him.

"My, I owe your little firefly a favor."

Setsuna turned to the owner of the voice. A man in a pink kimono and a ridiculously oversized hat smiled at her as she turned away from him.

"Oh Setsuna, it's been ages since I've last seen you. You could at least be nice enough to say hi." Kyouraku laughed as he stood next to her. He watched Ukitake carefully as did Setsuna.

The green-haired senshi glared at him as she said, "Kyouraku the last time I saw you, you were covered in blood and had that stupid grin on your face as you told me to leave. I don't think we're in the best arrangement."

The captain of team eight had a large sweat drop behind his head. Of course she would mention that. She was the time Senshi and didn't like wasting time. He looked up into the perfect blue sky as he said, "Isn't it a lovely day for a wedding? Though to be honest, I didn't think we would be here for Byakuya's second wedding. So many things have changed though."

"Yes, like Hisana's dead. Byakuya found Rukia. Aizen decides to betray us. Gin also ran away from Rangiku. Yoruichi is not longer the captain of squad two." Kyouraku took a few steps back as she continued her annoyed rant, "A human boy maybe our only hope. A war is about to begin in a month. Hotaru is not longer a threat even though she is the senshi of death and rebirth. Things do indeed change quickly."

"Glad to see you haven't changed," he said with a sweat drop. He then turned to see Haruka and Michiru. He smiled as he said, "I'm surprised that those two haven't gotten married."

"They were going to, but once they caught wind of Aizen's plan they decided against it." Setsuna explained as he noticed how her icy eyes melted in front of him. He smiled at her. "Usagi and Mamoru are going to wait too." She continued. "Ami plans for going to Germany to study medicine are cancelled. Makoto won't open her bakery yet and Minako won't go to LA. Rei will stay at the temple because she's so worried."

He touched his hat and pointed it down slightly as his free hand reached out to touch her hand. Setsuna looked up at him and gave him a dark scowl as he said, "You still feel too much, don't you?"

He let go of her hand and touched her cheeks. "You haven't changed, have you? You love too much and worry too much. That's probably why I'm still madly in love with you." He pressed his lips to hers.

_SLAP!_

Ukitake had a large sweat drop behind his head as Hotaru looked behind her.

Haruka laughed as she walked over to the two. Michiru sighed as she explained, "Kyouraku must have done something to her again."

"I've never seen Setsuna-mama lose her temper before," Hotaru said in surprise as Ukitake let out a nervous laughter.

Haruka looked over at the white-haired captain as she said, "I though Kyouraku wouldn't like coming to weddings like this one. So, can I assume you told him that Setsuna is coming?"

"I may have mentioned it, but I didn't know you would bring your lovely daughter." Ukitake smiled, but frowned when he saw that Setuna had transformed into her Senshi form and had her talisman out. A vein popped out as the group sighed.

"I better go save him," Ukitake announced, pulling out his sword.

"This is some wedding, huh?" Hotaru asked.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Even Setsuna can lose her temper! I own nothing. I'll update…tomorrow I think. Bye!


	6. KyoyaHotaru

Chapter Six

KyoyaHotaru

"You'd look so cute!" Tamaki cried out to the purple-eyed girl who jumped back away from him. Kyoya looked up, slightly amused as he mentally counted the budget in his head. Haruhi sighed, relieved that she wasn't in the view for Tamaki's "love". Kaoru and Hikaru blocked Hotaru's way as Honey and Mori watched from a distance.

Hotaru frantically shook her head, "No! No! No way! I am not dressing up as a boy! I have enough crossdressers in my life!" Her stare turned to Haruhi who gaped at her and her thoughts turned to Haruhi's father and Haruka.

"Hmmm, I'm sure we have a wig somewhere so that you wouldn't have to cut your hair." Kyoya told everyone who grinned somewhat evilly. Hotaru felt the hair on her arms stand on end as she paled. She took a hesitant step back. The light glinted off his glasses as he said, "This would be doing us a big favor, Hotaru. After all we have done for you."

Hotaru closed her mouth.

The Suo family gave her a scholarship into Ouran Academy.

With her week health, Kyoya had always been there to give her medicine (he never did tell her the prescription though…)

Honey and Mori had taught her a few defense techniques.

Haruhi came to her defense though. "Kyoya-sempai, Hotaru-chan never wanted help from you when she got ill. She earned the scholarship money by passing the exams."

Kyoya turned to stare at the commoner. He had the stare Haruhi knew as _I will make you pay interest on your debt if you don't shut up_.

"I'll only be for a few hours," Kaoru tried to convince her as Hotaru looked at the twins.

"It wouldn't be hard for you either," Hikaru added.

"You're such a pipsqueak that girls would find you adorable." Kaoru continued.

"And you're as flat as Haruhi so hiding your gender would be a breeze."

Kyoya smirked lightly when Hotaru slapped Hikaru.

________

"Wow, Hotaru-chan you look….pretty." Honey exclaimed as Hotaru spun in the mirror in her new school uniform. To Kyoya, it was hard to see how anyone could confuse her for a boy. And now that he thought about it, he couldn't stand anyone flirting with Hotaru.

_Stop it._ Kyoya thought, giving a harsh glare to Tamaki and Hikaru who were twirling around Hotaru, giving her compliments.

"I look weird," Hotaru said to them.

Haruhi smiled though as she said, "At least I won't be the only one now."

And this was how Hotaru became Hidan.

________

Hotaru actually looked adorable in her boy outfit. Tamaki hugged her and declared her his new "daughter". Hotaru had decided to cut her hair after the first few times in the wig (Tamaki actually burst out into tears when he saw her). She still looked beautiful. Kyoya had always thought this privately, usually right before he went to sleep. He didn't know how anyone could confuse her for a boy. Her eyes were too big and her hands too small like Haruhi, but she…well, Kyoya wasn't sure what bothered him about it. He didn't personally care how Haruhi dressed like Tamaki, but with Hotaru it felt different.

Kyoya looked over at the new host over his notepad. She was naturally shy which made her a natural and made the girls go gaga.

He sat next to her when the club closed for the day. Hotaru looked over at him and smiled. She pressed a small kiss onto his cheek. He gently grabbed her hand.

"Are you getting jealous, Kyoya-sempai?" She giggled as the light glinted off his glasses.

"That's an interesting notion in itself."

* * *

Sailor Ra: I own nothing. Until next time!


	7. ItachiHotaru

Chapter Seven

ItachiHotaru

The girl looked over at him throug her thick heavy bangs. She raised her right hand to him and stuck out her pinkie for him. Itachi jumped back a little. She smiled as she whispered, "Promise me you'll take me away from here."

______

Itachi jumped back from Naruto where his partner, Hotaru, jumped in front of him and pressed a shiny new blade to the blonde's throat. Her eyes narrowed as he watched her with intense interest. For a split second, he wondered what their lives had been like if they had met at a different place and time. He grabbed her shoulder as she looked up at him, "Be still, Hotaru. We will leave for now."

He dragged her up into the tree.

"Itachi!" Hotaru yelled after him.

____

"You've done it again, Kisame!" Hotaru complimented as she smiled and finished her dinner. The Shark Man grunted and nodded at the youngest member.

Hotaru had been chosen by Pain a year before because of her contradicting powers to heal and destroy. She had wanted to go far away from her father. Itachi clearly saw the scars on her arms even with his poor sight. She grew on everyone, probably because she seemed to be so innocent, untainted by the world like everyone else had. Deidara always seemed to stare up at her in confusion since she proved his theory on art only to last for one powerful explosion. Sasori would point out Hotaru to everyone whenever he had wanted to lecture Deidara on what true art was. Hidan wouldn't curse as _much. _Kisame had perfected his seafood cooking because she always bright up when she ate it.

Hotaru often was in poor health, but strong. Kisame's cooking always seemed to get her through a mission if she started looking a little pale. Or if her reflexes weren't as strong as usual.

"Itachi, you haven't eaten anything. Is something wrong?" Kisame let out a snort as the Assassin turned his deadly eyes to him. The fire crackled in the forest as Kisame gave Itachi's scraps to Hotaru.

"Eat if you don't want to be useless for us tomorrow," Kisame strongly suggested as Hotaru shot him a glare. She stared at her hands after a moment. Itachi had already had to wrap them because they got cut too easily. Kisame-knowing he had disrupted her usual happiness-quickly added, "You were fine today. Pain would have been proud."

At this she smiled.

"I'll take the first shift, Itachi." Hotaru said as the two gave each other weary looks. Hotaru jumped into the tree where the darkness engulfed her as Kisame got himself rested against a tree.

"You should just tell her. You know how she thinks of herself."

Itachi looked at the darkness. "She needs to know the heart's desires of a dying man?"

"Yes, she loves you so much, but she doesn't dare say anything you know." Kisame added before closing his eyes.

_______

Itachi wanted to kill Kisame.

Hotaru looked so sweet. So completely _illegal_ in the new dress Kisame had gotten (_stolen) _her. A thin summer dress she adored and wore when she wasn't on a mission or when she was sick and her fever got the better of her. She danced and cooked, looking and acting like a wife when they were with everyone at the hiding place.

"You look delicious enough to marry, Taru-chan." Deidara said as Sasori shook his head in disbelief. Hotaru rolled her eyes and hit him with a wooden spoon.

Kisame looked over at his partner as Itachi glared at him.

"You'd be a _fucking _hot wh-GOD DAMMIT ITACHI!" Hidan screamed as Itachi threw him against the wall with a knife in his hand.

"Watch your mouth, there is a lady in the room." Itachi hissed his warned before dropping him.

Hotaru smiled slightly as Kisame sighed and thought, _about time. _

_____

Itachi grabbed her hand when everyone had gone to bed and she cleaned up after them. He pressed a kiss before staring at her intensely. She blushed when he tugged on her hand. Oh thank god she knew.

"I'm not very good at this," Hotaru squeaked out when they reached the door of his room. He cringed slightly, trying not to think about her life before Pain (_translation: before him)_. His eyes didn't show any emotion as he opened the door.

"Think of it like a new Jutsu Pain teaches you," Itachi stated quietly as her cheeks grew even redder. Itachi's face remained apathetic as he tugged on her hand. Hotaru seemed frozen. He turned to her all the way now. His eyes darted around the room. No one seemed to be around (no Kisame to tell him how much time he wasted). He kissed her fully on the mouth.

_____

There had been no bells or alters.

It was spontaneous.

The vows had been whispered in the dead of night under thick covers.

"In sickness and in health…" Hotaru giggled at Itachi, seeing as she was always sic kas a dog now.

She kissed his neck. "For better or worse…"

"I'll love you forever."

Hotaru stuck out her pinkie, seeing as they didn't have any rings. He squeezed her pinkie as she whispered, "Forever…"

____

Itachi knew he was dying. Yet no one would tell her. No one wanted to break that smile. Not even Hidan wanted that smile to vanish. Kisame glared at him, begging for him to say something.

Itachi only grabbed her hand.

____

"Kisame, what do you mean that Itachi went out?" Hotaru asked after vomiting her guts out. She whipped her lips with the back of her hand. Kisame didn't think it was a illness like usual which made him all the more nervous, but like every good Akatsuki he didn't show it. She looked pale, but she glowed at the same time. He could almost say she looked healthy.

"He had some business to deal with." He explained. Translation: Itachi went to fight Sasuke for the last time and free him from that damned snake. He sat next to her as she pressed herself against the wall. "Has your chakara been acting up?" He asked.

She nodded, "How did you know?"

Kisame sighed before continuing, "When was your last period?"

Hotaru blinked, knowing what he was suggesting. She laughed, "Kisame, it's normal for me to miss my periods…I get sick all the time and we both know I only eat fish. That doesn't usually have enough fat to…well, you know." Hotaru tried to explain as Kisame stared at her. She touched her stomach. "You don't think…?"

Kisame nodded. "How are you going to tell Itachi?"

"Oh yeah…" She said blankly before smiling sincerely as she curled up tighter. Tears glazed her eyes as her smile got so big that it looked painful to the shark man. "Knowing Itachi, he'll probably look at my stomach first with those red eyes. He won't show any emotions though, but he'll grab my hand and be the happiest man in the world."

____

Itachi fell backwards with a smile on his face as blood dribbled down his chin. _Hotaru…_

_

* * *

_

Sailor Ra: Hey everyone. I have been gone for the past few days at a theatre conference. I know I have a list of things to do, but Itachi wouldn't leave me alone. I feel bad for him. If you've ever read "Ayashi no Ceres", you might suspect the scene of Hotaru finding out she's with child is similar to the one when Aya finds out.

Okay, I'll try to go in order and it won't be until Friday when I update next. Okay?

ManaHaruka

MisaMamoru

HotaruAlucard

HeliosYachiru

LunaByakuya

MakotoYuhi

HotaruTamaki

IntegraMamoru

Remember, I take suggestions!


	8. MisaMamoru

Chapter Eight: MisaMamoru

Don't be upset,

my love.

Misa closed her eyes as she heard the cries of the crowd. She moved her hips to the tender movements of the violin. She didn't wear the usually flashy outfit that she had been known for. Her black tank top outlined her hour glass figure (given to her by a prince) and the blue button up shirt (given to her by a God) with jeans and long black boots. Her red painted lips hummed as the guitars strings were plucked and the piano's notes filled the icy night air.

Light wasn't here.

Light was never here.

She knew he was off somewhere.

_I'm only using her, Misa._

My Scarlet Rose

I miss you so.

She thought about Rem and how she would've sighed and shook her head. _Are you happy, Misa? _She would ask. She was with a God and a prince. She didn't have to choose. She never would, probably. She couldn't pick either way. Why would she want to? Who could chose between a knight in shining armor and a God? God's are powerful and set things right in the world. Knights love freely and are tangible. She could touch and caress her knight without a scowl or a rolling of the eyes. She could feel like a princess with her knight. Her God could make her feel like a Goddess, but killing can become so…so…bloody even if she was never there.

I'll only be gone for a moment, my sweet baby.

So close your eyes as I sing you this lullaby.

_______

Misa fluffed out her hair for a moment as she sat on the bed. The handsome prince still slept as she giggled. Oh, yes, Misa knew what she was doing was rather horrible, but she couldn't help it. It made her feel a little better about everything when it came to her Light. And it wasn't like she was doing everything horribly. The handsome prince was hurt and needed a princess to fill in the space of a girl who had had her blonde hair and blue eyes. She'd had become his princess in shining armor.

She slipped on a tank top and sweatpants before sitting on the bed, watching the prince sleep. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. Well, maybe Light, but Mamoru was different. Light was a God and Mamoru was a prince.

The two were opposite yet the same. Mamoru believed in justice, but didn't believe in killing murderers and rapists, they had had many mini arguments over this. He never raised his voice or gave her a cringed when she touched him, but instead smiled and his cheeks would even flush out. He was so proud of her. He loved her and whispered it in her ear all the time. Mamoru liked touching her. He was always so gentle and kind while Light was brash and harsh. Mamoru didn't crave for perfection. Light would rather start all over then screw up one little detail.

Misa kissed him gently before playfully biting his ear. Mamoru woke up and smiled at her. He touched her head with such tenderness that Misa felt her heart break for a moment.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered to her as he threaded his fingers in her blonde hair. He kissed down her neck. She giggled as she rested her head on his chest and lightly touched a scar above his heart.

They sat up together. Misa sat on his lap.

She ran a hand through her hair. She whimpered when she forced her hand to go through a thick knot she found. "My hair is such a pain. Maybe I'll cut it." She whined as Mamoru kissed down her neck. She gasped when his lips touched her collar bone.

"Don't…it's beautiful."

She grinned. _Good thing I take care of it then. _

______

"Misa, when did you get roses?" Light asked her as she looked over at him. Bright crimson roses perfumed her room and body, but Light never noticed. Gods were too busy to notice such tiny details. She brushed her hair as she sat on their bed. Well, actually, it was her bed.

She wondered when Light became nothing more than a ghostly figure that she couldn't take into her arms. His eyes were always looking ahead, never at her.

Yet now, Misa had someone tangible. Someone who gave her roses…her scarlet rose…

"Oh, you know Light, it was a _friend_ of mine. Like what Takada gives you."

She watched his eyes flash dangerously.

He would never know.

_____

She kissed him on the mouth before she got dressed up.

"Misa…" he mumbled as he rolled over.

She grinned slightly as she pulled out her death note. There was so much to be done for the new world, but he consumed so much of her time that she had to work in between.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, my scarlet rose." She hummed.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I do NOT own ANYTHING! Got it? Okay, now that we got that done and over with. I wanted to make Misa a little off the hinges. I mean, if I saw my family murdered I'd probably be a little nuts too. And Misa is my favorite character beside Light and Mikami and Matsuda. She's the only female character that I really like. I HATE Takada. I really do. She's like the popular girl that you want to strangle because-Oh never mind, here's my list of what I'm going to try to stick to.

I'm sorry for screwing up Misa's character. I like criticism !

TamakiHotaru

YachiruHelios

ManaHaruka

TaikiRukia

MinakoIchigo

MakotoL

KakyuuByakuya (I love this pairing now Black Covy)

MisaHelios

RukiaMamoru

I am going to try to stick to this list, I swear!

Almost writers live off of reviews. They make my day.


End file.
